


Stealing Shenanigans

by SkyleSkaetLett



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Motorcycles, Stealing, chase scene, cynthia is a badass, idk how in character this is sorry, the world may never know, why must i sin again, yet ANOTHER meme fic by yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyleSkaetLett/pseuds/SkyleSkaetLett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry didn't know what to do after he broke a $3000 computer, so he just kind of stole a van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I I I I SUCK AT TITLES  
> This is another meme fic inspired by the same chat  
> Man aren't you guys happy? My fics are 1/3 Tobias, 1/3 PTA Sans and 1/3 meme fics  
> Hope you guys like this one! I wasn't really sure what to do with it when I got the prompt lmao

“Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?”

Lucas asked nervously, staring apprehensively as his striped-shirt friend fiddled with the lock of a sleek, silver van. Of _course_ breaking into a van wasn’t a good idea, Lucas knew that and he thought Barry knew that as well. But as soon as Barry broke a MacBook Air in the store, he bolted out the door, and Lucas had no choice but to follow.

Sure, he could understand Barry’s anxiety, but was _stealing a car going to make the situation any better?_

“This is the BEST idea I’ve ever had ever, what are you talking about?” Barry shouted back. “C’mon, we just gotta make a run for it ASAP! We don’t have any money!”

“Well, I know that, but - but wouldn’t it be good to at least APOLOGIZE?”

“NO!”

Well, Lucas expected no better of an answer as Barry kept fiddling with the lock. How had no one caught them yet? The car alarm must have gone off at least three times, and yet no one came to the poor metal transportation device’s aid. Today was supposed to be a _fun_ day at the _mall_ where they went to get some _goddamn Ultra Balls_ , but of course _someone_ had to _fuck everything in the history of ever up._ Not only did they _not_ get Ultra Balls, or anything at that, but now the police would probably be coming after them. And again, for trying to break into a van.

Just as soon as the alarm went off a fourth time, the door opened up, letting Barry inside as quickly as he jumped in.

“Haha! Take that, van! Get inside, Lucas!”

Lucas hesitated (obviously), but he didn’t want to leave behind his partner in crime. He shuffled around awkwardly to the passenger’s seat and stepped inside, taking a few deep breaths from the anxiety of the situation.

“Um, Barry, forgive me for asking, but do you even have a driver’s license?”

“Nope, but as far as I’m concerned, if you move quickly enough that’s good!”

That was NOT how to drive a stolen vehicle, but of course, Lucas couldn’t protest as Barry drove away at 70 miles per hour.

—

Cynthia was not impressed with this turn of events.

All she wanted was some _goddamn_ ice cream, so she decided to leave her car alone for 15 minutes.

How the hell had anyone stolen it? From her perspective, she would have expected someone to stop them, what with the car alarm and what not. Perhaps she overestimated the integrity of humanity. Maybe Cyrus was right. Nah, that was a stretch.

Regardless, she didn’t know who had her van, or where it was. But luckily, she had a backup plan. Reaching into her elegant black coat, she pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. She waited for a moment as it rang, and once it went through, she spoke her order.

“I’d like my motorcycle. Now.”

And then hung up, giving no inkling as to where she was or what the situation was. 

No, of course she wasn’t going to call Officer Jenny or anything. Of course she was going to take matters into her own hands. That was her style, after all. And when the culprits found out whose van they stole, they’d be sure to give it back, regardless of who they were. She knew her reputation, and didn’t underestimate it.

But sure enough, in five minutes, a silver and black motorcycle drove up to her, the rider in a yellow shirt and brown pants. Cynthia had to admit, he looked a bit unkempt, but that was because she literally gave him less than five minutes to get her motorcycle to her.

The man took the motorcycle helmet off, revealing the identity of Flint, the Elite Four Trainer.

“Heyy, Champion! So, what did you need this for?”

He asked, stepping off and handing the motorcycle helmet to Cynthia. He had to admit, he was a bit uncomfortable by the Sinnoh Champion’s sour expression, because anyone would be around a Champion who kept her cool in the most dire of situations.

“Someone stole my van,” she said bluntly.

The color from Flint’s face disappeared. “Oh, wow, who?”

“I don’t know,” she grumbled, getting onto the motorcycle and shoving the helmet on over her head. “But believe me, I _will_ find out.”

Without any words, she drove off, completely missing the fact she left Flint behind with no way to get back. Oh well. Flint would find a way.

For now, she had some business to attend to.

—

Somehow, Barry’s horrendous driving didn’t get caught by a police, and not did he cause any accidents. He got them safely - if one would count Lucas’ anxious hyperventilating as ‘safe’ - to another parking lot, far away from the mall he wrecked havoc in. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad!” Barry grinned, turning to his friend.

“We could have _killed_ people, Barry!” Lucas shouted, turning to his friend back and shaking his hat off. “And what if we got caught! THEN you’d REALLY have to pay, and—“

Before Lucas’ nagging could continue, he saw from the corner of his eye a motorcycle drive into the parking lot. At first, he didn’t think anything of it other than ‘that’s a nice motorcycle’, but as it sped up and pulled up to the side of the car, his anxiety went out of the roof again.

The motorcycle shut off, and the rider stepped off. They moved around to the driver’s seat, crouching down to the window. As soon as Cynthia pulled off her helmet, the two thieves went pale in the face.

“I’d like my van back,” Cynthia said bluntly, her void dripping with venom.

Oh no.


End file.
